


Vader of the Bride

by volsung



Series: Periapses [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volsung/pseuds/volsung
Summary: In which Leia has questions for her father, there is a family trip, and Vader is invited to the wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just before I start, this is not related to my other story 'It’s the New Republic, Lord Vader!' but rather exists in its own AU. I might write another story explaining the situation but the gist of it is that Luke saved Vader’s life on the second Death Star and they killed the Emperor together. Therefore, Vader partially came back to the light, and Luke did not strike the Emperor down out of anger.
> 
> Anyway I really wanted to write this because the new movie has given me an excuse to write our favourite ex-Sith Lord interacting with his grandkids, whom are now 100% canon (Rey is Luke’s daughter and I won’t hear a word against it!). Therefore, this will be a series!
> 
> So I barfed this out, and I may have been a bit tipsy. And crying.

Senator Organa, previously known as Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, was very good at her job, Vader had to admit. He had quickly gotten over the fact that she had managed to lead the restoration of the Republic in less than a year, in favour of admiring her for it (though he would firmly deny this to anyone who asked).

 

It was to be expected, he thought, with the way she was brought up surrounded by politics from an early age. And her mother was one of the more talented politicians the former Republic ever produced. He couldn’t help the memories that surfaced when his mind lingered on his daughter for too long, and he was transported back to almost two decades ago when he first met her, unaware of her importance. She was but a round-eyed child then, so young and inexperienced, though she did look up at him with a certain amount of fierce determination.

 

As a teenager she was all the more ruthless, never hesitating to call him out – though even she did not dare openly oppose him – and even then Vader always held her in a certain esteem. She was a thorn in his side, that was certainly true, but she had earned his respect. So unlike many of her peers, who paled at the sight of him, and who could only answer his questions with stutters.

 

Not much had changed over the years, Vader thought, as he watched his daughter sitting across from him. She had greeted him coolly when he arrived, offered him a seat, but otherwise she ignored him for the moment, occupied with perusing through a datapad in silence. He took the time to observe her closely. He hadn’t seen her in weeks, but she looked just as sharp and radiant as always; today she wore a soft, slightly oversized dress, and her hair was down in a loose plait.

 

Vader wasn’t quite sure what he was doing here, but he was certain she must have a very good reason for asking him over. They didn’t exactly get along, and honestly, this was probably the first time in months they’d ever been alone in a room together for more than five minutes.

 

He hoped she didn’t plan on talking about her upcoming wedding to the smuggler Solo. Certainly she had more sense than that. Everyone had been careful not to mention it around him ever since he found out about it.

 

Finally, she put the datapad down. He could see it had been work-related, and did not begrudge her for it.

 

“Vader.” Her tone was rather even, but it still put Vader more at ease. “I’ve been doing some research,” she gestured to a pile of documents nearby, “on Padmé Amidala.”

 

The name brought him pain, but Vader made sure not to let it show. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t interrupt her.

 

“There are records of her. I know where she was born, all about her reign as queen, how she came to be a politician on Coruscant, but… I still don’t know anything _about_ her.” Leia continued, and this time there was much more emotion in her voice.

 

 _Ah._ So this was why she invited Vader here today. His throat felt constricted, but he managed to swallow anyway. He forced himself to ignore the sudden claustrophobia and kept his focus on his daughter.

 

“What do you wish to know?”

 

“Everything.” Leia said at once, though she backpedalled almost immediately after. “Anything you can tell me. There are no records of her ever being married.”

 

“We _were_ married.” Vader answered. It was as good a place to start as any. “It was a secret. Jedi were not allowed such attachments. We were wed days after the beginning of the Clone Wars.”

 

The look in Leia’s eyes was intrigued now. “So you were in love?”

 

“Was there any doubt?”

 

“I found it hard to imagine,” Leia admitted. “But I am glad that was the case.”

 

“I was away a lot because of the war. We couldn’t live together but we saw as much of each other as we could. And, as you surely know, she was a very busy person as well. She was very passionate, and kind, and her work helped save countless lives. We may have disagreed on certain things, especially when it came to the Jedi and politics, but there was a mutual respect there too.”

 

“But what was she like as a person?” Leia pressed. She was obviously hungry for this information, listening to his every word carefully. Vader doubted she had ever paid him this much attention before.

 

He sighed. “Padmé was strong, and funny, and she cared for others very much. Perhaps she even valued the wellbeing of others over that of her own a little too much, sometimes. She was also firm in her beliefs and, as I said, extremely passionate about her work. She loved her home world, and I think she missed it deeply whenever she was away. But she was so excited to start a family. I think…” Vader hesitated with what he was about to say, but eventually decided the look on Leia’s face would be worth it. “She would have been an exceptional mother.”

 

His daughter looked slightly teary-eyed and, for a wild second, Vader considered doing _something_ to comfort her. But anything he thought of would be too much. He wanted to touch her hand, or wipe her eye with his finger, but she probably wouldn’t allow it. Worse, she might resent him for it.

 

Vader was used to being the object of his daughter’s resentment, but in this particular instance, he thought it might hurt a little too much. Today, he didn’t wish to see her recoil from him.

 

She blinked several times, sniffed as quietly as she could manage, and continued to question him. “There are no records of how she died. I found her death certificate, but her cause of death is unknown.”

 

Vader stayed silent. He knew he had to choose his words carefully here. Even better, he wondered if there was any way he could excuse himself. He did have some work still to do today –

 

“I hoped… you might know. But if you don’t, then…” Leia seemed to almost pity him, like she thought he must have wondered, too, like he didn’t know that his wife was dead because of him…

 

“I do know.” He said, before he could reconsider.

 

“Oh,” Leia said, sitting a little straighter. “You don’t have to…” She was watching him carefully, in a rare show of consideration for his own feelings. Vader burned with shame at the thought. He didn’t deserve her concern.

 

“It was my fault.” He said. He couldn’t look at her face for a moment, but when he finally did she was unreadable, though her eyebrows did look closer together than usual. “The Force had been giving me visions of her dying, in childbirth. I didn’t know what else to do; she told me not to worry, but I knew they were real. Palpatine – though, he was not my Master at the time – he told me there was a way I could save Padmé. I didn’t care that it was the Dark Side, I only wanted her to live. But she knew the things I did, saw my power, and she was disgusted with me.”

 

It was a slightly simplified version, but still more than he had ever planned on telling his children.

 

Leia cleared her throat. “So how did she die?”

 

“I did not kill her.” Vader said, and for once he knew it was true. The moment he found out Luke was alive he knew he could not have killed Padmé. But he still may as well have; he still turned on her in rage. “I… became angry, and we fought. It didn’t last long, I was too powerful. And if Obi-Wan hadn’t been there, I don’t know… But she was alive, I felt it. She lived long enough to give birth to the both of you, obviously. And her funeral was the following weekend.”

 

Leia’s mouth was a hard line, and she turned to look outside before speaking again. “I did fear you had something to do with her death – the date was so tied to the rise of the Empire. Everything makes more sense now.”

 

He thought about apologising, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

 

The moment passed, and Leia turned to him again. “Have you ever told Luke?”

 

Vader shook his head. “He’s asked about her, but never about her death. I wasn’t expecting either of you to ask me that.”

 

“He asked me about her, once too,” Leia recalled. “I told him only what I knew; she died when I was born, but my parents told me she was a good person. A little sad, but kind. They wouldn’t tell me any more than that, and they simply said they didn’t know anything about my father.”

 

 _Her parents_. Vader’s heart ached. He and Padmé should have been her parents. But he did not resent Bail and Breha Organa for that. Not anymore.

 

“Bail Organa knew me quite well actually… before. But I suppose he was afraid to tell you the truth. Afraid that I’d be able to sense it in you.”

 

“Hmm. They wouldn’t even tell me mother’s name for the longest time. And when they did I had to promise to keep it a secret. They said nobody knew her child was alive, and that it would be dangerous for me if anyone found out.”

 

“They were right.” Vader acknowledged. The lengths to which they had all gone to protect Leia and Luke never failed to astound him. But he understood, in a way. He wondered how he might have taken it if he’d found out Leia was his daughter back then, and that they had kept her from him.

 

Well, Bail Organa may not have lived until the destruction of Alderaan, Vader thought with a familiar chill in his heart.

 

Thankfully, his daughter pulled him out of it. “Well in any case, I appreciate you telling me all this.”

 

Vader stared. That was almost like an actual thank you.

 

But then she hesitated, almost nervously.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’ve… never been to Naboo. I know mother is buried there. I think I’d like to visit her.”

 

Vader felt a pang at that, and had to look away. “I’m aware. You should go. Bring your brother, too.”

 

Leia made a somewhat impatient sound. “You should come as well,” she sighed.

 

He had nothing to say to that, so he nodded and fiddled with a pen he found on the table, until she excused him.

.

.

.

.

It took over a week for the three of them to find time to spare for a voyage to Naboo, but Leia managed to clear a few days in her schedule, Luke was similarly eager to go, and Vader… Well, as much as he tried to keep himself busy, it was actually remarkably easy for him to take time off work. His paperwork would still be there when he returned, and none of his employees would be sad to see him go. Not to mention there was no one above him in the command chain, no one with the power to tell him what to do.

 

And so on the morning of their departure Vader found himself waiting on the landing ramp while his children said a last goodbye to Solo, who all but lived at Leia’s place now.

 

The corellian had the sense not to antagonise Vader today, or at least not on purpose. Short of dropping dead, there was nothing more the man could do to stay on his good side. He wisely said not a word to Vader, and soon enough after that they were ready for lift-off. Naboo was quite a distance away, at the edge of the Mid Rim, and Vader settled himself at the controls of their small shuttle, keen to get going.

 

He and Luke spent a lot of time together, he thought, but this would be the first time all three of them were in an enclosed space for such a long amount of time. Leia was abnormally relaxed around him today though, and she seemed satisfied with Vader doing the piloting, very quickly retreating to her bunk. Vader could feel she was slightly anxious.

 

Luke remained in the cockpit with him, though he was eerily silent as well. It seemed Vader had underestimated how much this trip would mean to his children. So far Luke hadn’t asked him anything about his and Leia’s conversation, but he had no doubt the two of them had discussed it privately.

 

If Luke was less cheerful than usual, Vader hoped it was due to nerves, and not anything Leia had relayed to him about his role in their mother’s death. He felt selfish entertaining that thought, as he told himself that Luke had every right to hate him for it.

 

However, even as the thought crossed his mind, his son turned to him and touched his arm. Vader blamed the strength of their Force bond, and closed his eyes at the overwhelming impression of his son’s feelings.

 

Luke never failed to astound him.

.

.

.

.

Naboo was exactly as he remembered, and he almost hated it for it.

 

He made his landing approach above Theed, and tried not to think about how many of the buildings he recognised.

 

Both his children followed him outside, as silent as they had been during almost the entire trip. Luke had gone to sit with his sister at some point, and though Vader couldn’t make out what they were saying, he knew they’d had a long talk.

 

It was early morning and the air was warm and fragrant. Leia briefly stopped to look at a map, but Vader gestured for her to follow him. From there the cemetery was a short walk away. Luke and Leia were taking their time, looking around at the buildings and the people, so Vader adjusted his gait so they could keep up.

 

They were almost there when Vader noticed a flower merchant down the street. Indicating to his children to wait for him, he greeted the droid at the counter, and purchased three bouquets of pale blue flowers. He didn’t know their name, but he was sure Padmé would have liked them. When he turned, Luke was beaming and Leia’s face was slightly tense, like she was trying her hardest not to show any emotion.

 

Wordlessly he handed them a bouquet each, and they continued their way to the cemetery. It was a large plot of land, but he knew the way to Padmé’s tomb. He could feel his children following him at the heel, no doubt anxious.

 

The mausoleum was empty, which gave them a clear view of Padmé’s monument: a large white piece sarcophagus, with beautiful stained-glass portrait above it.

 

Vader stopped before reaching it, letting his children go first. They stopped to look back at him, curiously. “Don’t be silly, come on.” Leia said, motioning for him to join them. Her voice sounded a little hoarse.

 

Vader took a deep breath and followed, but stayed a foot behind them.

 

Luke and Leia both looked at the stained glass a long time. Padmé was represented wearing a light blue outfit, complete with her golden crown headdress. He and Leia stood close together and Vader couldn’t see their faces, but he felt their emotions strongly through the Force.

 

Luke went first; “Hi Mom. I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time, well, _we’ve_ wanted to meet you. I wish we could have spent some time together, but thank you for watching over us. Dad’s here too –”

 

Vader coughed.

 

“ _Father_ is here too,” Luke said with a slight smile. “It took a lot for us to be back together, but I hope you know I’m glad we found each other. We miss you terribly.”

 

“I wish I could have met you.” Leia took over from Luke. “My parents raised me well, and I miss them, but I’ve always wanted to know about my true mother. I hope you’d have been proud of me – your legacy is a lot to live up to. We love you, and we wish you could be here with us all.”

 

Vader had to look away then, as he felt his eyes tingling with tears. That was unacceptable – he could not cry in front of his children. Unfortunately, Luke, always attuned to his emotional states, turned to him with a smile. His hand reached for Vader’s shoulder, but he was faster; he ducked out of the way and took several steps back from his son.

 

Luke got the message and turned back to his sister, who was still speaking. They kept talking to Padmé for a few more minutes, but Vader couldn’t hear much of it through the rushing in his ears. After a while, they walked back towards him, and Luke mumbled; “We’ll wait for you outside.”

 

Vader nodded tersely and stepped towards the tomb. He noticed the flowers he’d given his children were now placed at the foot of the monument. He cleared his throat, and made sure his children were out of earshot.

 

“Padmé.” He said in a slightly choked voice. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for what happened, and if I could take any of it back I would, I… It’s me who should have died. The children would have been better off with you as their parent. I’m sure Luke would say that’s not true, but I’m not the best father. He’s a good man. And you’d love Leia – she’s as fierce as you are.”

 

He paused, shaking his head. “I miss you so much. So much every day.”

 

He found he couldn’t speak any more, and so he placed his flowers next to his children’s and straightened up again, running a hand over his mask, as though he could wipe away his tears. He realised this was the first time he visited this place in over twenty years. He never thought that was something that would happen, and he had his children to thank for that.

 

“The children love you so much, Padmé. We all miss you very much.” He reached out with his feelings, but there was nothing there, nothing but the familiar presence of Luke and Leia outside.

 

Vader took a deep breath, and one last look at the tomb, and went to join his children.

 

They were outside, smiling at each other and talking softly with slightly teary eyes, and the sight of them standing together in the Naboo sunshine brought a rush of something warm to Vader’s heart.

 

Luke suddenly looked up and smiled back at him., and Vader composed himself.

 

“Ready to go?” He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

Both of them nodded.

 

“Thank you for coming with us.” Luke said as they started to walk. They were to spend the rest of the day exploring Theed. Leia wanted to visit one museum in particular.

 

Vader didn’t answer, but he knew his son could feel his own joy through their bond.

.

.

.

.

It was weeks later when Vader was sitting in his office on Coruscant, and the rare beep of his comlink disturbed him. Blinking, he pressed the button and waited for the person at the other end to speak.

 

A long second later, a timid voice spoke. “Ah, mist- er, Lord Vader. There’s someone where to see you –”

 

Another voice interrupted, this one sounding very amused. “You don’t have to call him Lord anymore, you know. He’s not lord of much these days.”

 

“Hello, Ahsoka,” Vader sighed. “Let her though.” He said to his assistant, who spluttered something incoherent in response before the connection was cut. He had to remember to tell Leia he didn’t need any assistants, much less one who couldn’t manage to get through a simple sentence.

 

He didn’t have to wait long; his former Padawan came strolling through within a minute, looking around with a rather unimpressed expression.

 

“A bit _morose_ this place, isn’t it? You should lighten the room up a little, put down a rug? Hang some art somewhere, tie the room together.” She said as she crossed over to the desk where Vader was seated.

 

“I’ll do what I please with my office, thank you.” Vader said patiently, observing the togruta carefully. He hadn’t seen her more than once or twice since she’d reappeared in his life (courtesy of his son), but he knew she was most often hard at work rebuilding the Order with Luke. Her appearance was proof enough – she looked every bit the Jedi Master Obi-Wan would have been proud of. He thought to tell her so, but that name was taboo between them, so he only sat back and waited for her to get to the point of her visit.

 

She was looking back at him with one white streak raised above her eye curiously. “What are you staring at?”

 

“You.” Vader huffed, and the words came out faster than he could process. “You look like a Jedi.”

 

“Wish I could say the same for you,” Ahsoka remarked, eyeing Vader’s dark outfit and his lightsaber. He still hadn’t changed the crystal, nor did he intend to. “But you still look the part of grumpy old Sith.”

 

Vader hummed, deciding to take that as a compliment. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight with her today.

 

“What is your business with me?” He asked, to change the subject.

 

“Why so formal?” Ahsoka smirked. “Do I need to have business to visit you?”

 

“Are you saying you stopped by and bothered me for no reason?”

 

Ahsoka had the sense to look sheepish at that, but she still heaved a sigh, like Vader was being ridiculous. “Here,” she said, fishing an envelope from within her clothes.

 

He took it slowly, looking it over once, but the front was blank. The card inside was thick and heavily ornate, with clean, curly writing.

 

 _Vader_  
You are cordially invited  
to the wedding of  
Leia Organa and Han Solo

_To be held at the Alderaanian Gardens  
on Coruscant, this 24/6/5ABY_

Also enclosed was a menu, but Vader stopped reading at that point to instead stare at Ahsoka.

 

“Leia sent me.” She said, failing to hide a grin.

 

“Leia sent you.” Vader repeated, like he wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

 

“Yessir, she said to make sure you got the message. You’re allowed at their wedding, isn’t that nice of her?”

 

“Will you be there?” He asked absently, turning the card over in his hands.

 

“’Course. Leia’s like a sister to me.”

 

Vader decided not to dwell on what that said about Ahsoka’s relationship to him. Instead, he handed the card and envelope back towards her. “Tell Leia I appreciate the sentiment.”

 

Ahsoka stopped smiling and stared, refusing to take back the card. “You’re kidding.” She shook her head. “You’re not kidding. You won't come? This clearly means a lot to Leia.”

 

“Luke no doubt begged her to send me an invitation, and she did it knowing full well I would refuse. It was a predictable outcome.” He put the letter on his desk and ruffled through his paperwork, trying to make it clear that the conversation was over.

 

“I know for a fact that isn’t true.” Ahsoka said. “And you don’t know Leia as well as you think you do if you think it is.”

 

“What do you mean –”

 

“Is this because of Han?” Ahsoka demanded.

 

Vader was silent, though he couldn’t help but feel his jaw twitch at the name.

 

“I don’t know what your beef with him is, but…”

 

“He doesn’t deserve Leia.”

 

“Okay first, how can you know that when you’ve never made any effort to get to know the guy? And second, that’s not for you to decide!”

 

“Captain Solo is a pirate and a rebel.”

 

“Your _daughter_ was a rebel!” Ahsoka said, laughing. “And if they can get past you being a Sith, surely you can get past them being rebels.”

 

“ _Former Sith_.” Vader said distractedly.

 

Ahsoka sighed and sat right on his desk, ignoring Vader’s protests. “Listen Skyguy, Han is a great guy. If you can’t see that it’s too bad for you, but you can at least grit your teeth and tolerate him for one day for the sake of your daughter, can’t you? Who knows, you might even see how fun he is… You used to be pretty fun. Sometimes.”

 

She stopped there, probably realising that bringing up the past wasn’t a good idea.

 

Vader closed his eyes and sighed, reflecting that Leia probably knew exactly what she was doing when she sent Ahsoka to see him.

 

“Fine.” He said through clenched teeth, grabbing the letter again and signing the RSVP. He didn’t check anything off the menu, and put it all back in the envelope. Ahsoka’s smile was too irritating to look at directly, so he shoved the lot back at her and turned back to his work.

 

“Anything else?” He grumbled after a moment, still not looking at her.

 

“No,” she said, sliding off his desk in one swift move. “Have a nice afternoon Skyguy – always a pleasure.”

 

He could see her mock-bow out of the corner of his eye, but she left too quickly for him to say anything about it.

 

Besides, Ahsoka was one of the people he was most glad to be back on speaking terms with, even though he’d never say so out loud.

.

.

.

.

The day of Leia’s wedding was a warm one, but if Vader felt out of place at all, it wasn’t solely because of his heavy black robes.

 

People were mostly ignoring him so far, even his children and Ahsoka. Leia was far too busy to pay any attention to him, and Luke and Ahsoka were sitting together, with some other apprentices of Luke’s that Vader didn’t know.

 

The only person who’d spoken more than two words to him so far was Chewbacca, Captain Solo’s wookiee friend. He’d stopped Vader right by the entrance at the beginning of the ceremony, to inform him that he’d better think twice about ruining any of this for Han and Leia, if he wished to keep both his arms intact.

 

An empty threat, no doubt, but the sentiment was there and Vader didn’t resent the wookiee for it. In fact he quite respected him, and Chewbacca probably knew it.

 

If Luke hadn’t spent time with him at all it was undoubtedly because he thought that’s what Vader wanted. He usually liked to be left alone, after all. And perhaps Luke thought he’d be too intimidating for his students.

 

Either way, this was how Vader ended up seated alone at a table, while everyone else danced and laughed and drank. At least he’d shown up, he thought mildly. Like Ahsoka had said, he only had to suffer through this one evening, and Leia would be glad. He scanned the area and found her, dancing with Captain Solo at the other end of the garden.

 

He briefly wondered if he _should_ go say something, some well-wishes perhaps, but someone’s presence behind him pulled him back to the moment.

 

“Going to sit there alone all night?” Ahsoka was suddenly seated opposite him.

 

“That was the plan until you ruined it.”

 

“Oh, come on, we all know you’re just being grumpy on purpose. Doesn’t that get exhausting?” When he didn’t answer, she stood up again. Her long turquoise-coloured dress reached her ankles and made her eyes stand out against the dark orange of her face.

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Skyguy; in two seconds you’re either going to stand up, or I’m going to pull you up and you’re going to come meet some people.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Vader snarled, actually annoyed now.

 

“Up you get!” She took his hands and pulled him from his seat, an impressive feat if you considered the combined weight of all his artificial limbs. He thought to shout at her but the fact that Leia was only a few metres away kept his temper at bay. Fuming, he looked around, but nobody seemed to have noticed the exchange except for Luke, who was smiling at him from two tables over.

 

Still furious, he nevertheless followed Ahsoka to Luke and his apprentices, a human boy and a twi’lek girl.

 

“Ah, father. Good of you to join us.” Luke said as they approached, as though it hadn’t been his idea for Ahsoka to go fetch him. Vader was sure it must have been.

 

“Son,” he nodded and took a seat. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

“Yes. Sorry if you aren’t. Perhaps some company will help.” Luke said a bit stiffly, like he knew there was little chance of that. Before Vader could retort, Luke quickly introduced his students, who both nodded at him warily. A rather awkward silence followed, and the twi’lek took a breath.

 

“The ceremony was beautiful, wasn’t it?” She said mildly.

 

Vader hummed low in his throat, already bored.

 

The human Padawan stopped staring at him at least, instead looking at his friend. “Yes. Have you been to any human weddings before?”

 

She shook her head, and neither of them found anything to say after that, and the silence returned. For a moment Vader looked away from their little group at the crowd, trying to see where Leia was. But then Luke spoke.

 

“I imagine your own wedding wasn’t anything like this, father.”

 

Vader turned to frown at him. Under different circumstances he might have told Luke all about it, but with Ahsoka and these strangers there…

 

To his dismay, Ahsoka looked very interested now. “I’ve wondered about that myself. You were actually secretly married the entire time I knew you!”

 

“You had no idea,” Vader said through slightly gritted teeth.

 

“Oh, everybody knew you loved her, we just didn’t think you’d made a move, let alone married her.” She teased.

 

Vader hummed again, and looked away, hoping they’d get the hint.

 

“Jedi weren’t allowed to get married, right?” The human Padawan asked.

 

“Correct.” Ahsoka answered.

 

“And you stopped being a Jedi when the Empire took over, didn’t you, Ahsoka?”

 

“Yes, a little before that actually. But I am glad to be part of the Order now. It’s better than it used to be already.”

 

Luke smiled. “Now, you’d be allowed to get married,” he told her pointedly.

 

She waved a hand. “Oh, no, no… there was a girl once. Now, not so much.” She laughed, then. “What about you, O _Master_ Luke?”

 

He joined her in her laughter. “I don’t think I’d ever want to. It’s just, not for me.” He looked over to the dance floor, watching his twin. “I’m glad for Leia though. She deserves to be happy. They both do.”

 

“Oh!” Ahsoka said, “Here they come.”

 

Vader turned again to watch, and saw that indeed the newlyweds were making their way over to their table. A dozen excuses flashed through his mind, things he could say to not have to make conversation with her and Solo right now, but he hesitated, and then it was too late.

 

“Having fun, I hope?” Leia said, standing in front of them while Solo went to fetch chairs from a nearby unoccupied table.

 

“If you are, then I’m happy,” Luke said. Ahsoka nodded also.

 

Solo returned with chairs, and he handed Leia a glass of water once she was seated. Neither of them had looked at Vader yet, and that was fine by him. They exchanged some more pleasantries while he zoned out, focused on the food on the table for some reason. He almost wished he could eat some.

 

“– Father?”

 

He blinked, and looked at Luke. “What is it.” He grumbled, as though annoyed.

 

His son looked at Leia meaningfully.

 

She cleared her throat. “I said, I’m glad you came.”

 

“Oh.” He stared at her blankly, his mind just as empty of things to reply to that.

 

Ahsoka looked between them all, and stood. “Maybe we should go dance.” She said, grabbing the two other Jedi by the arms and marching them off, leaving only Vader, his children, and Solo.

 

And awkwardness.

 

Leia smirked. “I really am, you know. I’m not just saying that. We don’t always get along, we may disagree on lots of things, but for the sake of the family I’m ready to put the past behind us, if you are.”

 

It was as close to a pardon as she was ever like to offer him, and Vader wasn’t stubborn enough to reject it. “I am,” he said quietly.

 

“Well good. I’m glad.” She said, with a nervous smile now.

 

He knew she liked to pretend she didn’t care about his opinion, but there was obviously something on her mind now, something she was itching to say. With a side-glance at her new husband, she carefully spoke. “We just found out, but… I’m pregnant.”

 

Following that statement, he was visited by a confusing mix of emotions. On one hand, this meant _grandchildren_. On the other hand though, this made it all too real. Living with Solo was one thing. That they got married was quite serious. But this… Ahsoka’s words to him were on his mind now; it was true, he barely knew Solo personally. How was he to assume what kind of father he would be?

 

After a long moment he ignored all that, in favour of happiness.

 

“Congratulations. You must be pleased.”

 

Leia smiled. “Did I actually hear that correctly?” To her left Luke was beaming at him, and Vader quickly averted his gaze. “I am pleased,” Leia continued, more seriously. “We weren’t planning on it so soon, but it’s not unwanted.”

 

Solo smiled at her, leaning back in his seat. Vader took a moment to consider him. This was probably the cleanest he had ever seen him. His hair was less messy than usual, he was clean-shaven, and his suit was… objectively nice.

 

“Your child will grow up happily, with you as a mother.” He said finally, looking back at his daughter.

 

“Thank you.” Leia said, sounding almost surprised.

 

Next to her, Solo fidgeted slightly. “Does this mean we have your blessing?”

 

“What.” Vader said, confounded.

 

Sighing, Solo explained. “Look, I’m not asking to be _friends_ , or anything like that. But I don’t want to spend the rest of my life at each other’s throats. If not for me or Leia, then at least for our kid.”

 

Begrudgingly, Vader had to agree. Saying it out loud was a whole other matter.

 

“I… would like to be there for your child.” He admitted.

 

Leia and Solo exchanged a look. “We’ve decided that you can be their grandfather, as long as you keep respecting the conditions of our truce.” Leia said.

 

“I shall.” Vader said hurriedly. He’d already fulfilled most of those conditions; namely, renouncing his title of Sith Lord, stepping down from all command in the former Empire, promising not to kill anyone without good reason… He struggled with himself for a minute, then turned his attention to Leia’s new husband again. “Captain Solo.”

 

Solo blinked twice. “Yeah?”

 

“You may have my blessing.”

 

“Yeah?” He said again, more enthusiastically. “I mean – thanks… Listen, it’s not like I’m in a hurry to forget or forgive any of the things you’ve done to me…” He put a hand on Leia’s. “To any of us. But. I’d like for us to be able to get along as much as possible.”

 

“Agreed.” Vader said quietly. But he knew he’d been heard.

 

“Another thing,” Leia said after a moment. “If our child is Force-sensitive… Luke will handle them if they want to be trained. We won’t allow you to teach them.”

 

Vader instantly wanted to argue. He may have been a Sith – and still was in a grey area between the Light and the Dark – but he had so much knowledge to pass on, so much hands-on experience with both good and bad aspects of the Force…

 

He met Luke’s gaze, and his son sent a small nudge of encouragement his way through their bond.

 

“Fine.” Vader finally said. He was not fine, but now wasn’t the time. Leia’s wedding was not the appropriate moment to argue with her, so he made a mental note to bring it up again much later.

 

“Splendid!” Leia drained what was left of her glass, and placed it empty on the table. “Well, I have other people I still haven’t said hello to, so excuse us…” She and Solo left them in direction of another table, and Vader let himself relax, only just realising how tense his whole body had been during their exchange. Now that they were alone Luke reached forward and gently patted his arm.

 

“I know it’s not easy,” his son said with a smile. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Vader had no answer for that, so he gave only the smallest nod, and looked towards the dance floor again, at the myriad of beings all enjoying themselves. His thoughts lingered on Leia’s announcement, and he couldn’t hold back the joy he felt. He’d been used to thinking he’d lost everything, that he didn’t deserve anything. And now here he was with his children, with no other obligations, nowhere else in the galaxy he needed to be, and soon there would be a new addition to the family.

 

_A grandchild._

 

He looked again at Luke, who was simply sitting and drinking, and basked in the warmth of his presence.

 

It would be time for him to leave soon, he thought, but for once he felt like he was enjoying himself, so perhaps he’d linger a while yet.

 

 


End file.
